We are back
by GlassHouseGang
Summary: Shane and Claire left Morganville and now back a year later with a crew how have the couple changed?
1. The gang

Hey I got bored so I am making a new fanfic basically Shane and Claire moved to New York but its run by vamps. The couple are known for saving peoples asses so the vamps dont bother people who have protection bracelets of Shanes or Claires symbol on. Vampires in New York dont protect people.

Claire- 18

Shane-19

Claires P.O.V

'Shane...' I said his head snapped up to meet me. I pointed towards to a girl. We walked over to her I loked at her wrist, not protected by anyone. The vamp who bit her was a slopy eater the throat was almost all gone, you could se some bone I hate vmps who cant even eat clean. Poor kid, 'Jasmine Creed. She wortked at a bar.' I hated this job sometimes. I looked up at Shane, we walked away from the girl I opened up my phone and flipped through contacts till I found Bo I pressed call he picked up on the second ring.

'Bo we got another one.' I said

'Ok... where are you?' he asked I looked over at the wall.

'Were at the ally behind Pizza hut' Shane looked at me and mouthed "Is it Bo?" I nodded.

'Ok Ill get the gang be there in two' Then the line went dead. I went over to Shane but then stopped. I looked up, I screamed. Shane bolted over to me he looked up his face looked shocked. Then the person dropped down 'Bo! Shannon! Rosie! Danny!' I yelled they all looked at me and gave us a hug Dannys eyes looked over at Jasmines corpse.

'Who done that?' he asked I couldnt speak so I shrugged.

'We all need to get out of New York. Away from hell. Who agres?' Shane said we all said "Hell yeah!"

'Shane lets pay a visit to Eve and Mike.' I said his face lit up and nodded. I picked up my phone nd called Eve. She picked up on the first ring.

'Claire Bear! Omg! Omg! Omg!' she screamed down the phone

'Eve! Hey!' I yelled ' I need a huge favour'

'Anything Claire Bear' at least she wasnt yelling down the phone anymore.

'I need to rent out thre rooms I can pay as soon as we get in Morganville'

'Three rooms?'

'Yeah is that ok?'

'yeah its fine but who are the other two for?'

'Me and Shane in one, Danny and Shannon and Rosie and Bo.'

'Who are Danny, Rosie, Shannon and Bo?'

'My friends me and Shane made in New York'

'Ok what time you coming?'

'Erm I dont know how bout ten in morning?'

'Yeah tomorrow?'

'Yeah thnks Eve we can catch up tomorrow'

'Yay!'

'Please dont tell Mike were coming I wanna surprise him'

'Ok sorry my battery is dying bye'

'Bye' The line went dead I looked at Danny who was burning Jasmines body. I fell into Shanes embrace 'We need to pack for morganville Shane' he groaned. We got into my car and drove back to our house we locked the car and sprinted inside. We didnt want to be vamp food even though we are protectors. I had to make sure the gang was Ok so I texted Bo

Bo u and gang ok

Yeah CB font worry we vamps member

Not Shannon be careful plz

Yeah yeah Shan wants to be turned wat do u say

well do u no how to turn people?

Yeah

Ok just wait till we outa New York

Ok CB go to bed its ten ish

Ok night Bo

Night CB

I put my phone on the side and snuggled into bed with Shane I fell to slep imedfiatly.

Yay first chap done should I continue you choose please review


	2. Back to Morganville

Hey I just thought I want to update this fanfic c and use I am bored and want to do stuff before I go to school.

Shane P.O.V

Were are leaving this hell hole of a city to go to another one. I have just started packing my suitcase I have no idea what so ever the weather is so Iu am packing jackets, shorts, pants, shirts and loads of other stuff. The guys got back at about eleven last night. I loked at he clock seven am I yawned never up this early.

At half eight...

Claires P.O.V

'Guys hurry up!' Rosie yelled at us we all looked at her like she was an alien. 'What you al loking at? Im up early?' we all started laughing. Danny picked Shannon up bridal style.

'Danny! Put me down!' She orded him he shook his head 'Danny Ill keep the secret' I looked at her and tried to keep a straight face. The guys were looking at something then I felt big hands go round my waist. I turned round to see Shane he tried to tickle me but it failed. I stuck my tounge out at him , but he decided that he would lick my tounge I put my tounge away then he licked my nose. I heard a buzz sounded like my phone. I got my phone out of my pocket and flipped through my messages then I found it. I opened the message and read it.

Your taxi will arive in five minutes. I looked at the guys Shane read the text and ran upstairs to get his bags, he came back down with a big black skull suitcase. I picked up my Black one decided that we wouldnt take the plane cause of the red juice. I heard a loud beeping noise. Bo looked out the window and then got our suitcases and we all raced to the taxi and the guy opened the door and we all fell into the taxi. We all burst out laughing, the cab driver loked at us. Then I realised who it was

'O...Oliver?' I asked the driver turned round and it was the not aging hipie.

'Amelie instructed me to pick you children up' he said I shok my head and got out the taxi.

'Hey love to ride with ya Olly but me and Shane have our own ride. Oh yeah guys dont try and kill Olly hes a different type of you no what.' I said and waved mine and Shanes stuff were in the trunk of the taxi. 'Olly dont throw our stuff away or a silver stake will be up your ass.' he mutely nodded. Shane got on the motorcycle and I sat behind him and put my arms around his neck. Shane started the bike up and we went at 100mph we can drive how fast we like cause we saved everyones asses to many times.

About a day later...

'Shane...' I said

'Yup' he replied

'Welcome to Morganville...'

'Home to the vamps who try to kill us' I laughed we went over the threshold of the town. Then I heard an ear deafening scream...


	3. The reunion

Bo P.O.V

As soon as Shane and Claire took off on Shanes epic motercycle Oliver looked outa the window and then at us and huffed and muttered

'Stupid teenagers, rude teenagers Amelie knows I hate them' he thought he said to himself.

'Dont be grouchy,' Rosie said to him 'or ill call you Olly bear' me and the guys burst out laughing Oliver looked at us then started the taxi up and started driving down the road. 'Go faster you got us so you can' we al hate going slow so Oliver sped up to 100 mph. Danny had his arm draped around Shannons shoulder they were made for each other.

About a day later...

'Are we there yet?' Shannon asked I looked at a sign I had no idea where we were I looked at the sign- Welcome To Morganville I looked around and saw Shanes awesome bike everyone calls monster. I turned Oliver but when I looked at the drivers seat and he was gone. _  
_

'Olly has left' I anounced we all started cheering I looked at my ring Claire made it for us. Its like we can walk into the sun again, course Shannon helped they are alot smarter than us. I got up and opened the door and immediatly legs felt like jelly and once out of the car I fell on my butt. I looked over Shane and he was talking to Claire I got my balance back and the guys didnt loose their balance. I got then I heard an ear peircing scream coming from where Shane and Claire were. We all ran to Shane and Claire there was two people near them one girl one guy. The girl was screaming but not for bad but like happy. I looked at the girl she was a goth and she really pulls it off. The guy had blonde hair.

'Hey...' Rosie said trying to break the slience I slung my arm around her waist. She looked at Shannon and Danny they were all cuddeled up. Claire and the girl were hugging. Shne and the guy did a man hug.

'Hey!' the girl said eventhough she was goth she was really cheerfull 'Im Eve and this is my husband Michael' I looked at Eve, vampire but newly turned. I looked at Shanon, she really wants to be turned. Danny went over half dragging Shannon with him. I trailed behind with Rosie by my side.

'Hey nice to meet you' Danny said as he shok Michaels hand 'Im Danny, this is my girlfriend Shannon, Bo our best friend and Rosie his girlfriend and our best friend' Shannon and Rosie huged Eve as me and Michael shook hands.

'Oh shit...' Shane said and he pointed to two people - one was Olly and the other was a blonde haired, pale faced, Queen like figure. She was walking over to us. Shane handed Claire her silver coated sword and Shane tok his silver plated machine gun with silver bullets. Claire also sliped on her silver ring damn they must hate that person. The couple walking toward us stopped and turned to us, we steped in front of Claire and Shane. Shannon looked like she had a white picie of gum in her mouth, I looked closer then I saw a fang. Shes a vampire.

'Now children you need to know who you are getting invovled with' the woman said 'I am Amelie the towns founder. Ah Mr Collins and Miss Danvers-'

'I am not a Danvers, I am a Collins' Claire cut in, Amelie was about to attack when Shane stepped in front of her and held his gun to her forehead she sighed and nodded to Olly. He stepped up but I held my silver dager to him and stabbed him. I just noticed we had gathered a crowd. Amelie moved off Shane but Claire took out her sword then Amelie backed down. So Claire looked Olly and tok the dagger out. He panted and looked at Claire and bit her...


	4. Trouble

Hey if your a fan of Dirty litle secrets then this is for you! Basically Im waiting fot 58 or more reviews till i next update.

Thanks to Koala and Justrockyxxx for your reviews. If you want your name up the thanks list next time review.

So sorry this chapter is short updating tomorow.

Shane P.O.V

I hit the trigger. I fired. I hit the kill switch. I looked at Claire, her neck was swollen. Bo stabbed Olly. Olly droped Claire, I ran as fast as I could and swooped her up. I ran to my bike, Eve and Mike followed.

'Shane? We are coming with you.' Eve said I looked at her, I finaly nodded.

'Its no joy ride... trust me' I said, she nodded and ran to her hearse Eve swung round, 'Can Claire ride with you?' she nodded, Mike picked her up from my arms 'If she dies im blaming you' he nodded mutely. I gave Eve two rings 'To stop blood cravings' then I fled to my bike. The taxi already left. I sped off down the street it was ful of people and out the border.

About a day later...

Back in New York. Home. I arrived at the house/ mansion we lived in. The cab was parked outside I looked for the hearse. About a minute of waiting and I saw a big black car, Eves hearse. They parked the car and ran out the car. I ran in and looked at Claire.

'Hey baby' I said she was awake, i looked at her neck no fang marks. Vamp blood to make the marks go down.

'Hey' she said, I picked her up after all her protests and walked into the house. The hallway was ful of pictures. Me and Claire, the gang, u and the gang and me, Claire, Eve and Mike. I put Claire down.I walked into the lounge. I saw the dudes talking mike and the girls talking to Eve. I heard my phone vibrate I looked at the call ID. Calum. I hit call

'Shane...' he said he sounded broke. I put it on speaker

'Yeah, Callum whats u-' i started

'Its a body, a girl dead'

'Who?'

'Juliette, my sister' Bo got the weapons, Danny got the stuff ready and then 'It was a blonde haired vamp and a hippie dude' Oliver and Amelie. Oh shit. Trouble


	5. What was that for?

Hey sorry i thad the chaps on my laptop and forgot to put them on my fanfic account. I may not update next week cause I have my QCA tests. Sorry.

Please review i wont update till i got four reviews.

Shane P.O.V

Bo got the weapons and Danny got the rest of the stuff. Eve and Mike looked amazed and worried.

'Is this what you guys do?' Eve asked, me and Claire nodded. Bo looked at me and mutely nodded. Claire went upstairs then came back down with two needles filled with a greeny blue liquid in.

'Claire whats in the needle?' Mike asked trying not to act scared. Claire went over to him and stuck one in his arm. Then one in Eves arm.

'Cb? What the hell was that for!?' Eve asked/ yelled. I realised that we needed to go. I picked up Claire and ran to our ferrai, jumped in the drivers seat and Claire was in the passengers seat. I started up the car speeding down the roads ar full speed to the place where Callum was meant to be. I did a sharp turn down the alley where Calums garage was my car skided and me and Claire got up. We sprinted dopn the alley then I heard a revving engine. Me and Claire turned round and saw Eves hearse. The guys got out Eve and Mike were holding wood stakes. Danny looked at them and hanaded Mike a silver dagger, Mike looked at him like he was crazy. So Danny shoved the silver dagger into his hand. Mike looked alarmed but then realised he wasnt burning. Eve was holding a silver pisto, why do we trust her with these things?I got my machine gun out and gave Claire her sword. I walked in Callums shop he was waiting for us.

'Shes back here' he said. He led us through a kind of maze of cars, tools and just junk. Till we saw Julliette her blonde hair was in front of her face and blood leaking on her white t-shirt on both sides.

'Woah did they both feed on her?' Rosie asked. I looked at both sides, both sides of her nrck were driping in blood. Eve was hiding in Mikes chest, even if shes a goth she hates death and blood.

'Please dont burn her,' he pleaded, 'she deserves a propper burrial.' yeah she does, she helped us alot supplying us with our bikes and cars.

'Yeah, she does well pay for the ceremony


	6. Myrnin Calls

Hey, no one reviewed my last chapter when i saw it i was very :(. Please review, ill be realy ultra happy if i get three reviews. GlassHouseGang out!

Eve P.O.V

I... I am gob-smacked, this is wehat they do everyday. I hid in Michaels chest, his arms clasped at my back. Even if im a goth I hate death, it stinks the house- or garge out. I swear i heard a tire sqeauling from a distance but its probally nothing. looked at Claire and heard two hearts but its nothing I take notice. We started to go out the back till i got a call from Myrnin. I clicked answer.

'Ever!' He yelled down the phone, after all this time still aint learned my name.

'Eve Myrnin, Eve' I corrected him, I could just see his face thinking I dont know my own name. 'But you didnt call me to chat did you?'

'No.' he said flatly 'Put me on with Claire' I ran over to CB and handed her the phone. She looked at me and I mouthed "Count Crackula"

Claire P.O.V

When Eve mouth "Count Crackula" I almost laughed I member his stupid things like the string theroy, silly comments about Twilight.

'Ello count crazy' I said, I almost laughed when i heard him sigh

'Ah, Claire' he said, I looked at Shane and put it on speaker. ' How are you and Master Collins?' I knew something wasnt right because he NEVER chit-chats with ANYONE.

'Myrnin cut to the bloody chase' i snarled down Eves phone. I knew its about the Ice Bitch and Olly Bear. 'Dont worry I wont kill Amelie and Olly Bear. Yet'

'Claire, youve grown a propper backbone' Shane growled at that comment.

'Sorry youbdont flirt with my wife, count crackula' Shane growled down the phone then hung up. I gave Eve her phone back. I saw Danny and Bo lifting up Juliettes body and carrying it towards their car. We had a coffin in the back for some weird reason so they put her in there.

''Thanks guys, I really appericate it' Callum said we both nodded. Then I heard a noise that sounded like a gun shot. Shane and I sprinted to where the gang was then I saw Amelie and Oliver on the floor with silver stakes in their hearts. I smiled


	7. I need some help

Hey, basically I'm stumped with this story, if any one has any ideas or wants to help or give me ideas for this please PM me or leave your response in the reviews I'd really like some help if you do I'll give you loads of credit a virtual cookies. (::) heres a cookie for you.

Thanks GlassHouseGang x


	8. The hoods

Hey guys I haven't uploaded in ages and I'm so sorry about that, also I have some ideas thanks to **Stephcullen2000 **and **EllaWAStheKOLA** your ideas are both being used in this chapter.

Claire P.O.V

I saw our stakes in their chests, I smiled one less problem to worry about. Who actually staked them? Bo or Danny? Rosie and Shannon wouldn't stake someone they prefer shotguns and throwy stuff.

'Bo?' I asked he spun round then got hit in the face with his amulet when he moved, we all just laughed at him. Then he pouted like a two year old so I pulled a face at him then he snapped out of it.

'Yeah boss girl?' he asked I hate it when says that but he is like my big brother, if anythong happened to him or anyone of the guys I'd kill myself. 'CB? Earth to CB.' Then I realised I zoned out for a bit, my cheeks flushed a bright reddish colour. Ilooked up to see Bo snapping his fingers in front of my face and the guys laughing.

'Bo did you kil Ice Bitch and Olly Bear?' I asked flat out, no questions asked. He raised his eyebrows at me like I was asking him the worlds hardest question ever. He shook his head and some untamed hair came over his eyes he shook his head and his untamed hair was back to normal. 'Danny did you?' Like Bo, Danny didn't either but instead of saying it and being done Danny came up to me and kissed my hanp as an appolgy.

'Guys, not meaning to break this moment but we got to lookers up there.' Rosie said I loked up to where she was pointing and saw to people in black hoodies lurking inside the darkest of shaddows. Eve and Michael both looked like they never seen me or Shane before. They came over to us along with the others. The two hoodies ropped from about 60 feet and landed on their feet. One came over to us, the other went to inspect Ice Bitch and Olly.

'Son...' The hoodie said as he walked toward me and Shane, I reconised that voice it's Frank! He lifted off his hood and I saw his greyish hair with his battle wounds on his face. God how'd Frank and his buddy get here I thought they were all in Washington D.C charging round bars, chugging down pints of cheap beer then getting kicked out for being to drunk. 'Shane... please' he saod please, what's wrong with him!

'Yeah? Who your buddy by the way?' He asked trying to not look at him at all, Frank's eyes had huge black and blue patches all over them, God my father-in-law was in a fight _again. _I looked as Shane then at Frank, they looked so much alike they both had one black eye each. Shane's was from battling this rouge vampire we put him down with all of us pointing our guns at his heart, were never give injections to vamps we don't know.

'My "Buddy" is the crazy fool also known ad Myrnin' I choked _Myrnin!_ Shane's head shot up like a bullet, he was just as shocked as me.

**Myrnin P.O.V **

I looked at the pair, once over I knew they weren't dead. When I had lost my quite marvelous mind I gave them both an injection which if someone tried to kill them it made them stronger than before. I looked at the depth of ther wounds they were stabbed a good number of time. As Frank would put "Were in a hell lotta shit here" They were never my friends, I used them i got my lab to conduct tests on live subjects to try and find a way for me to become human again I was turned against my will Amelie needed me.

_Flashback..._

I looked at her beautiful blue eyes, her perfect pale skin, her beautiful untouchable blonde hair. I kissed her lips as she kissed me back, she broke off the kiss as she sank her fangs into my neck I moaned I've never had so much pleasure in my life she looked at me with bright red eyes I did what anyone would do. I screamed. I fled the bed and ran into the bathroom and dead-bolted the door and then it all went dark as she broke through the door...

_end of flashback..._

I hated her for that. She took away my humanity for her own personal needs. I took out my small dagger and sliced off Ollys head I hated him more though. He took her away from me, he killed her infront of my eyes. I watched her die, I couldn't save her or I'll die! A tear shredded from my eyes as I blinked the rest back. I cannot beleive he killed her. I hear her pleads every time I close my eyes I thought he loved too.


End file.
